Muddy Water
by Tyler Song
Summary: My name is Shirley Fennes, and I have a secret crush that not even Senel knows about! Why has no one thought of this! I think they'd be so cute! XD One-Shot . . . I think.


**Hey! I started this about a year or two ago and never finished it 'til today. I wonder why no one ever wrote any stories on this couple! I think they'd just be too cute! XD Any how, this is my first one shot. I do not own Tales of Legendia (be thankful). Enjoy ****Muddy Water****! ^3^**

My name is Shirley. My true name is Fennes, "One who prays." I live on the Legacy, a huge ship with an entire island on it. I am three things in one: I'm a Ferines, a Merines, and a median between my people and the Orarines . . . I also have a crush that no one knows about. Not even Senel!

It's been five years since we defeated Shwartz. Senel was called back to the main land by the Alliance Marines. Chloe went back to her home country of Gadoria to be knighted once again. Norma returned to her parents to apologize for running away. The only people who have remained on the Legacy are me, Will, Moses, and Jay. Although the one person that I see the most is Jay, who is kind enough as to deliver messages between me and Maurits. And since he goes through all that trouble for nothing in return, I wanted to do something nice for him. My story begins on that particular day.

I heard a knock on the door and my heart began to race. I ran for the door and swung it open. A young girl in a slim fitting, pale yellow dress and a rare pink flower pin in her hair stood in the doorway. I will admit, my heart sunk a little bit. "Oh. Hello, Harriet."

Harriet cheek's puffed up a little. "Hey! What's with the dejected tone!" the teen spat. My cheeks tinted red. "I'm sorry Harriet! I thought you were someone else." Harriet stomped her foot hard enough to make me lose my balance. "Well, it's not! It's me! I was wondering if you've seen Glacier." I blinked. "Isn't he by Mimi the Baker's house like he usually is?" I asked. Harriet began to flail her arms. "If he was, do you think I would be here asking you?" she asked back. "Hmmm, you have a point." I said. "I'm sorry Harriet, but I haven't seen him." Harriet sighed. "I figured. Dad needs him for some reason. See you later. I've gotta keep looking." She turned to go down the route to the market place. Then she waved to someone. "Hey, Jay." she called.

Jay! Harriet walked away and Jay took her place. "Hello, Shirley." He greeted. I swear up and down that my face turned crimson. "H-Hello, Jay! How are you?" I asked. He bowed his head briefly. "I'm fine." He said. He reached into his coat and pulled out an envelope. "I got your letter. What do you need?"

"Oh! W-Well, are you busy?" I asked him. Jay put his hands on his hips. "No. Not at the moment. Why do you as—" "_Perfect_! Wait right here, please!" I said, cutting him off and disappearing into the house Senel used to own. When I reappeared, I was carrying a picnic basket filled with food that I had made myself. "I wanted to thank you for all the things you've done for me. So, um, I was wondering— uh, that is— um, I mean I, uh— w-would you like to go on a picnic with me?" I blurted out.

1Jay looked shocked. And embarrassed. "A picnic?" he repeated. I hunched my shoulders. "You don't have to if you don't want to, but then . . ." I looked down at the basket stocked with food. _If he doesn't, then all the food will spoil._ I thought. A sweat drop appeared on my head. Jay started sweating profusely. "S-Sure! I could go for some food right about now!" he answered. My expression lit up. "Really!" I cried. "_Ahem_. I mean, really?" Jay threw his hands out. Y-Yeah, why not!" he cried back. I ran up to him. "O-Okay! Let's go to Lumen Spring!" I announced. Jay nodded. "Okay! To Lumen Spring!"

**(lalalalalalalalalalalala)**

Jay laid down by the water and rubbed his stomach. "Aaah, that was good, Shirley." he sighed. I giggled. "Thanks, Jay!" I peeped. Aww, he looks so cute like that! He reminds me of the Oresoren! Jay looked over at me. "You're a _lot_ better cook than _Harriet_!" he declared, shivering at the thought of Harriet's creation. Another sweat drop appeared on my head. "In her defense, she has gotten a _little_ better." I pointed out. Jay sniffed. "But only _just_." he said. I couldn't argue with that.

"Hey, Shirley?"

"Yes, Jay?"

"Why did you really do all this?"

I blushed. "W-What do you mean?" I asked. "I really did want to thank you!" Jay sat up with a grunt. "And I believe you. But I have a feeling that was just a convenient excuse. What is your true purpose?" My eyes widened. Did he know? I can't help but remember the last time I confessed my true feelings. To Senel. And he shot me down. It took me almost flooding the whole world for him to confess back to me. Rejection stings. What if Jay rejects me lie Senel did? Fenimore, I hope your blessing is still with me. _'Find . . . your happiness . . .'_ I will, Fenimore. Here it goes . . .

"Um, actually Jay . . . I . . . I love— "I was cut off by the last thing I ever expected. A kiss. Jay's lips were soft and warm. It was a gentle kiss. Slowly but surely, I sank into him and kissed back. When we broke apart, I rested my forehead onto his. "I do, too." he said. Oh, Jay!

"What the heck is goin' on here!" Jay and I both turned to the source of the shout. I gasped. "Senel!"

**LAWL! XD I love how that ended! Please feel free to review! Ciao for now! ^3^**


End file.
